


The Red Door

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Its a bit like Narnia, Magical Door, Multi, also I can’t spell, dont judge, enjoy this crap plz, expect it to suck, gonna be pretty long, i kinda stole a thing from narnia, might suck a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Jeffery doesn’t want to move. At all. He just wants to go back to Chicago, with his friends. Then he finds a magic door, and stuff happens. Yeah.
Relationships: Jeffery Walker/Anna, Jeffery’s mom/Jeffery’s dad, Katie/Colin
Kudos: 1





	The Red Door

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Here’s my artfully displayed piece of crap. It’s my first major writing thing, and my first writing on this site. Also, “” is talking, ‘’ is thinking, and when someone’s stressing a word it’ll be CAPITALIZED.

Jefferys POV

Jeffery Walker had never wanted to move. He was 11, old enough to understand WHY they moved. Unlike Simon, who’d been bawling his eyes out. But just because he wasn’t crying didn’t mean he wasn’t sad. He missed Chicago, and his friends. He thought about the basketball games and the homemade movies. It all sucked. But here he was. The only person happy with this in the family was Katie. She finally got to meet her online boyfriend. How dumb. He just wanted to see his friends-and Chicago-again.  
“Honey, we’re here!” His mom’s voice shook him from his thoughts.  
“Yeah, OK mom.”  
“Did you bring all your clothes?”  
“Yes, mom.”  
“And all your toys?”  
“YES, mom.” He turned away from her to look at his new house. His mouth practically fell open. It looked leaky, creaky, spiderweb-y. There were probably rats inside. He shuddered.  
“Mom, are you sure THIS is our house?”  
“Yes, honey.”  
“THIS one?” He asked incredulously.  
“Look, I know it’s not much, but it’s all we can afford.” She sighed. “Plus, once we clean it up it’ll look so much nicer, huh, pal? Now why don’t you go and explore the house a little? Take your bag with you in case you find a bedroom, OK?”  
“Sure mom.” Jeffery grabbed his bag, waited while his mom unlocked the door, and ran inside. Even if it was just as gross inside, it would still be a little fun to explore. He looked around. A bunch of Edwardian furniture and damp carpets. There were ornate candlesticks everywhere. It reminded him of a vampire movie. He looked around a little, and then went up the stairs, where he found three bedrooms. Yes! Now he didn’t have to share a room with Katie anymore. He picked one at random and opened the door. The bed looked thin and ratty, and the carpet was threadbare. But it looked all right. He put his suitcase down on the floor, opened it, and unpacked his toys. He sighed, looking around the room one more time. ‘Maybe this place isn’t SO bad.’ He thought. He noticed the door to the closet was red. That was weird, all the other doors were brown and white. He was too tired to give it much thought, though. He flopped down on the bed and was soon asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? Plz “Kudos” or just leave a comment. More coming soon! Please comment it gives me motivation to write. Also, don’t get bored. The action will come in chapter two, I promise.


End file.
